The First Orange Player
by c101
Summary: Dying did not took her by surprise. She should have known not to cross the street while it was red. Instead, she had to hurry to her graduation. She would have been a proud Master of Science. A useless title now that she had been born again. Being born into the world of a popular anime took her by surprise. Most regretful, it was Sword Art Online ❗ [OC Self-Insert]


**My Little Sister Can't Be This Annoying **❓ ❓ ❓

Jack considered himself to be a very patient person. His friends nicknamed him The Monk, yes, they capitalized the title in reference to his daily meditation practices. His reason was that he liked the silence. The glorious peace. He was someone who often went into deep introspection. Like right now.

So it wasn't a surprise when he woke up, he was pissed. So goddamn pissed!

It was only fortunately that he was schooled in the teaching of being fucking calm in the face of every fucking shit. Taking deep breaths, he tried to drive the anger out of him. To no avail.

It wasn't so fucking easy.

That was because he found his NerveGear, that he bought yesterday, missing. He had worked for it, damn it. He felt his anger once more rising. To subdue these emotions wasn't so easy because he mostly was a little grumpy in the morning, and he had anticipated the opening of Sword Art Online which was Today!

Checking the time, he sighed in relief. It would begin in two hours. Enough time to find the NerveGear, presumably his fucking sister took it and hide it.

Jack did love his sister who was a very clingy person. Their parents were too busy to slave themselves for low salaries. They weren't rich. Unfortunately. But at least, they weren't poor.

Because of his absent parents, he took care of his little sister. She was willful, and liked to boss him around like a toy for her to play. Admittingly, he was at fault, spoiling her as she grew up. Yeah, he hated to see his sister crying. His heart wouldn't survive that, well, it would survive, but it would make his days more annoying. He liked the silence of peace after all.

"Sarah! Where's my fucking NerveGear?!" He shouted. Only silence greeted him.

"Alright. You have ten seconds to appear with my NerveGear or when I find you, you won't get any head pats from me anymore!" A serious threat even if some would find it ridiculous. They wouldn't understand his sister. She was someone who yearned heavily for affection, mostly his. So in that case, it would hurt her, well, until he would give in to her teary face with these dangerous blue eyes. Puppy eyes were OP weapons of mass destruction.

Why did she stole the NerveGear anyway? She wasn't that interested in Sword Art Online. She even went out of her way to not play it when she got The Beta Key; yes, he had been oh so jealous, even begging her to give it to him, yet she denied him. Instead, she ridiculed the game in every fashion. She went even so far to spread to try to discredit the corporation.

He didn't knew much, only that she had spread miss information by creating fake 'leaks' which had caused Argus to respond heavy handed. Heavy handed by suing his sister. Fortunately, they had not been enough evidence to argue at all with all these elite lawyers that could bury every defenses they got six feet under. He had been furious at her. She could have gotten them all in financial broken. He had scolded her very hard. At that moment, even her tears had not moved him at all.

Yet, that hadn't been even the fucking tip of the ice berg.

To say that she didn't like the game was an understatement. She fully hated it. He couldn't understood her irrational hate at something so harmless.

He had asked her. She had looked at him with a fearful gaze for a long time until she had answered him, "I don't trust the technology."

He had laughed at her, mocking her with, "that is the reason why you had not gotten any friends!" Later that time, he had regretted his hurtful words, yet he had not apologized. That day, she went to ignore him and making herself a nuisance.

As much as he had been furious for a long time, he had not wanted to let their relationship deteriorate any more, so he went to try to mend it.

Yet, she had went to really spite him, he assumed it was spite, by popping up at his working place and stirring trouble. It was the first time he had hit her. A light slap to her face. That was the time, he knew he fucked up. Of course, he tried to amend things, but to no avail. So he did the next best thing which was to ensure he never ever let his emotion control his actions.

Meditation was something he came to love besides gaming.

His sister hadn't stopped her attacks. She went even so far to steal his money and access to his credit card. Of course, he had been so furious that he would had beaten her up, if it wasn't for his usual practices of being in control.

His parents couldn't have ignored that as such it was the first time they had 'parented' by sending his sister overseas to their European family. Yes, sending the problem away. The natural response of his parents if ignoring wasn't enough.

He hadn't liked it, but he had enough of Sarah. Enough was enough. And no so soon, silence had fallen of the house.

Only that wasn't the end of it. As he had used the distance to fully concentrate on his work to gather enough money for the NerveGear, she had been mentally unstable the whole time. The psychologists, his parents send them to, all said that Jack was her whole world. It wasn't healthy in the long run. The doctor even had advised against sending her away immediately. They should be doing it slowly.

Yet, the advice was ignored in favor of a short term gain. He had his silence. His parent had their silence. But for how long even? He had come to regret the decision of his parents. Not only had it hurt him, he who had never admitted it. At first, his anger sustained him through the days, yet weeks later, he missed her. Her bright smile. And her playful attitude. His friends were there for him, fortunately.

Sarah had turned to illegal activities focused on harming other people. Her psych profile wasn't pretty. He had been told by the experts in the field that she had needed an outlet for her misery which was to attack other people.

The criminal investigation took a full year to completely comb over the evidence. She was charged with computer sabotage, hacking, blackmailing, stealing and other illegal acts.

The case went public. And like any other public cases with massive outrage, the mob went ahead to condemn her on hearsay alone. Some of the victims threatened to even kill and/or rape her. Jack couldn't do anything but letting the police protect them.

The next hearing of the court was in one week. After that, either way, she would be judged for guilty. The evidence was too much. And it was horrible. He blamed himself. His parents too, for being shitty parents.

Even with all that, he loved her. She was his sister after all.

He had again asked her if it was all worth in the end. Her answer had been strange; it hadn't make any sense. "Kayaba Akihiko will kill more than one thousand humans. Their lives are nothing. But I can't lose you!" She had begged him not to buy the NerveGear.

Why would the developer of Sword Art Online massacre thousands of people like some reincarnation of Hitler or Stalin. He had feared that she was that unstable. Of course, he had listened to the doctors, but his heart couldn't accepted it that the once bright cheerful girl that followed him everywhere transformed into something he wasn't sure what it was in the end.

He hadn't wanted to run away from a problem again. So, he had worked harder, even more than his absent parents. Until he could buy another NerveGear. For her. Perhaps, they could repair their relationship while playing Sword Art Online; that was his thought. Totally naive. He should have known how she would take it. After all, she had used her time to not only defame the game but to also harm the corporation by penetrating into the corporation's server. The evidence had listed that she had gained access to the patch file server. Her goal had been to hijack the next patch by uploading a malware signed by the key of one of the devs who had dropped the ball with a weak password for his signing keys, as a valid trusted patch that would write itself into the boot sequence of the NerveGear's OS. The investigation had concluded that she had wanted to effectively obstruct the start of the game by analyzing the behavior of the malware in a throwaway NerveGear for that purpose. The public was horrified at the thought that a hacker could do that. News article pushed the narrative that hackers could take players hostage. It had pushed the government to make an example of her. A friend of his, he had met online through various MMORPGs they played together, had given him insider information about the progress of the investigation. It was after all his sister, his friend had reasoned.

If she had been successful, the Opening of the game would have been delayed for months. The corporation would haven taking massive losses.

Sarah would face a lifetime sentence the next week. The verdict was obvious. The public needed to be sated and the other malicious hacker needed to be terrified, so they had decided to make his fucking sister the example. Even if she wasn't worse than a rapist or a murderer.

And now his sister stole his NerveGear. Another criminal offense that wouldn't even tip the huge pile of shit she did.

At least, he wasn't that much pissed anymore. Instead, he was exhausted. His sister would go to jail. It was inevitable. The lawyer his parents had hired with their meager savings, had told them that she would need a miracle to get a milder sentence. He could pray. He would pray. He prayed.


End file.
